


Sugar, Sugar

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Give Zer0 some sugar Rhys, Just a drabble, Other, Vaughn youre evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Vaughn has to listen to Rhys complain about a certain vault hunter until said person comes over to borrow some sugar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble between the two, enjoy!

          Vaughn was exhausted of hearing about Zer0. When he agreed to come over it was to help Rhys with some coding, not listen to him wail and sob over the vault hunter. Apparently, they kept visiting at random moments today, always needing some type of ingredient before disappearing. Rhys was currently whining about how Zer0 had saw him in his pajamas, and they just had to be the ones with said vault hunters face all over it.

          “I had to have looked like a complete stalker!” Rhys paused temporarily to shove a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, “All he did was make a symbol, take the oil and leave!” Vaughn groaned lightly as Rhys scrambled to grab a pen and paper.

          “This is what he made!” A bold **(** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°** **)** was in the center of the page, “Then he said something about me sleeping with him. It was so uncool.” Vaughn raised an eyebrow at how oblivious Rhys was before standing up.

          “This was a great coding session but I can’t stay away from the Children of Helios for too long. Last time one of them stabbed themselves in the eye.” Rhys cringed slightly at that but quickly grabbed his arm.

          “You can’t leave! What if he comes back?” Just before Vaughn could argue back there was a knock on the door. Rhys let out a small whine before running into the kitchen. Vaughn shook his head and went to the door, what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t help him avoid his crush? He opened the door to a bright red **!** before it changed to a **?**.

          “I thought you were Rhys./ Anyways, I need sugar./ It is important.” Zer0 pushed his way into the apartment and looked around slightly before turning back to Vaughn.

          “Yeah no problem man, hang on. Hey bro can you come out here with the sugar please?!” A tiny scream from the kitchen was all he got in acknowledgement from Rhys. He stared at the assassin awkwardly as they stepped back out the door, still looking around the room. Rhys came over to them finally, holding the bag of sugar- at least he still thinks its full of sugar. The way Rhys is shaking it probably already spilled out.

          “H-Here you go…” Rhys reached out his arms to hand Zer0 the sugar but was suddenly shoved out the door by Vaughn. He caught the sugar and nearly fell on his face if it wasn’t for Zer0 catching him at the last second.

          “Yeah you should keep him, he’s as sweet as sugar!” With that Vaughn slammed the door shut, locking it before leaving through the fire escape. If he didn’t make it back to the Children of Helios now the whole damn place would be destroyed.

          Rhys glanced up at Zer0 and stared at him until a bright **(** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°** **)** lit up his mask once more. This time Rhys really did scream, untangling himself from the vault hunter and pounding on the door, pleading with Vaughn who was no longer there. He was stopped suddenly as Zer0 picked him up and tossed him over their shoulder, heading out the facility.

          “Z-Zer0 what are you doing? Where are we going?” He squeaked slightly as they pinched his bum playfully.

          “I’m making cookies./ Afterwards you can give me,/ some of your sugar.” Rhys could feel himself melting into a pile of embarrassment as Zer0 carried him off to who knows where, ready to have some of Rhys’ sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys don't you know you'll never look cool in front of Zer0


End file.
